fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Storm Meets a Demon
Jaco and Alexius walked through the forest, they were on guard duty. It began to rain. "Hm, strange," said Alexius. "There was no rain in the forecast." Jaco grunted. "Are you sure?" He grunted again. "Alright, I'll report back to base." His body was cloaked in lightning as he flew away towards the camp. Jaco flew in the other direction, headed towards the immense power source that he planned to eradicate. The rain began to get heavier and heavier until it was hard to see even fifteen feet ahead. Thunder lightly shuddered the skies above, bright flashes of lightning illuminated the shadowy black stormclouds. Suddenly, a circular shape formed in the clouds as they parted, revealing a figure cloaked with gentle streams of electricity along her arms. It was a woman. She landed softly on the drenched ground a few dozen metres from Jaco. "I assume you are Jaco of Othrys.", she said with a strong, confident vocal tone. Her eyes were pure white, electricity dancing gently along her eyelashes. Jaco gritted his teeth, staring at this woman with absolute malice. No one should know who he was, or his true affiliation with Othrys. He own magical aura flared up, purple with green lightning around it. He summoned his sword, preparing to eradicate the intruder who stood before him. Caiera began to smirk at the lightning she saw around Jaco, and chuckled. "A pretender to the elemental throne of which I am sat upon, eh?", she said as wind began to build around her, flicking her pristine white hair and billowing cape gently. "I feel it should be courtesy of me to advise you that if you wish to flee...", Caiera said as lightning began to build around her, and rising winds began to become rageful and violent almost, kicking up dirt and dust everywhere, even redirecting rainfall. "...I won't hold it against you.", the woman said as a gentle chorus of thunder and lightning sounded in the heavens above. Jaco continued gritting his teeth. But then, he relaxed. He got out of his fighting stance, and actually began to laugh. It was so funny to him that he couldn't stop as he placed his hand on his face. This woman actually thought she could beat him. Eventually Jaco's laugh dulled down to a mild chuckle. He held out his hand, motioning for her to give him a second, and got back to his feet, a devious smile etched onto his face. He stood completely upright, with his arms outstretched from his body. This signaled "come right at me". In Jaco's mind, he was the ultimate, the strongest creature ever created by Typhos Saturnalia. There couldn't be anyone stronger, he was the Demon of Destruction after all. The First Spear of the Legion. He was certain that this woman couldn't touch him, let alone beat him. And just to seal the deal, his eyes were closed. Everything he did screamed confidence, and he didn't need to be able to speak to be able to voice that. "Hmph.", Caiera seemed unfazed by the creature's laughter. Instead, she focused her Magic. Her eyes went entirely white, as the stormclouds above began to circle. Lifting a finger, a spell was initiated. Aerial Dome, an Air Magic spell, was casted around Jaco's person, and solidified. As time passed, the man found his access to oxygen decreasing constantly. Upon the realization of this spell did, Jaco began laughing again, harder than before. She had no idea of how his physiology worked. He was a doll. He didn't need to breath. He had no organs or blood. She couldn't suffocate him. He once again died his laughter down to a chuckle, and beckoned for her to try again. Raising another finger, a dome of Water was manifested around the already-present Aerial Dome, merging the two elements. Suddenly they morphed into a sphere of water and air that left Jaco floating around in it like a scuba diver. Using the combined elements as a super-conductor, Caiera moved a hand to face the floor, and a large bolt of lightning was summoned down, to strike the air-and-water dome, effectively amplifying the effect of the lightning upon Jaco by ten fold. The lightning touched down, zapping the water sphere, and it appeared as though he had been completely disintegrated. But once again, Jaco's laughter could be heard from behind her. Jaco stood behind Caiera. She had no idea how powerful he was. Once again, he beckoned for her to try again. Caiera turned to look at him, her face stern, yet also calm. However, Jaco would be able to see the slyest smirk slithering onto her expression. Unbeknownst to him, she had figured him out. Her plan worked. Caiera raised her arms above her head, and on cue a boom of thunder shuddered through the air itself. "You are but an Ant, creature.", the woman said as blinding lightning hailed down around herself and Jaco, obscuring the doll's view entirely. When it faded, she had disappeared, yet her Magical Power still lingered in the area, albeit unable to be pinpointed. Jaco sighed. This woman wouldn't be able to give him the challenge he was searching for. At least not with tricks like these. He activated Stealth, allowing him to see what normally could not be seen, and pinpointed Caiera's location. Picking up a couple of stones on the ground, he hardened them with his Matter Manipulation, and simultaneously turned them invisible, completely masking their presence. He threw the stones at Caiera, aiming to pierce her with their immense velocity and density. However, the stones seem to hit nothing but an illusion of the air, not Caiera herself. Her control over the air itself was so minute, she controlled the light particles to craft a make-shift illusion laced with her Magic Power. When Jaco was distracted, she took the opportunity; she appeared as a Water Body inches in front of Jaco, and began to abruptly force her way brutally into his mouth and eyesockets. As the water began to force its way into his mouth, he immediately blasted with his Demon Roar, aiming to blast her completely out of his system. His Stealth allowed him to bypass the normal intangibility of Caiera's Water Body. When entering his eyes, he also grabbed her and forcibly yanked the rest of her out of his body. He then teleported a few inches above her, and unleashed another Demon Roar from right above her. An explosion erupted from the impact. But when the smoke cleared, Caiera was just gone. A few moments of raw silence passed, before Caiera manifested out of Mist Body right behind Jaco. She reached out in a motion that would drag her Magically-enhanced clawed gloves down the creature's back. Sparks flew from his back as superficial scratches appeared on his back. His his Matter Manipulation, Jaco had hardened his back. He turned around and pointed his sword at her, with it coated in his Stealth Magic, he extended the sword with Matter Manipulation, aiming to impale her. Even the minor scratches worked to Caiera's advantage. They began to spread a flesh-destroying virus, although at a rather slow speed, but incredibly painful. Other than that, Caiera's reflexes saved her life; she narrowly avoided impalement by the sword that had its size increased. She took to the skies once again, watching as her virus began to spread around Jaco. Jaco felt his back. He touched the strange substance on his back, and sniffed it. She had tried to poison him. Ordinarily this would've worked on any opponent, but once again his physiology served him well. He lacked any blood, meaning he lacked a blood flow, and thus the poison wouldn't be able to circulate through his body. Even so, Jaco lacked any organs, or even actual flesh that would have been able to be affected by the poison. He looked up at Caiera and smiled. Using his Teleportation Magic he suddenly appeared above her. He clenched his hands together in a tight fist, and brought them down, aiming to slam his increasingly denser fists into her back, and slam her into the ground below.